The field of endoscopy, to which the present invention relates, includes medical diagnostic and therapeutic disciplines that utilize endoscopes to view otherwise inaccessible body cavities using minimally invasive surgical procedures. Endoscopes typically include cameras located at the distal tip of the endoscopes to capture images. Endoscopic cameras are typically small and lightweight for ease of use by medical professionals.
In known systems, endoscopic cameras are typically connected to a Camera Control Unit (“CCU”), with the CCU processing and displaying the imaging data transmitted from the endoscopic camera. Often, different medical procedures require different camera types, leading to a large inventory of cameras. Additionally, each camera type must be compatible with the CCU to function correctly. As such, each CCU has software to process and operate a variety of camera technologies, and as new technologies become available, the CCU may need updated software to properly process images from new camera technology. Additionally, often the CCU hardware becomes outdated, thus requiring an entirely new CCU to process the images of both old and new camera technologies used by a physician.
CCUs may be designed to be reprogrammable and reconfigurable, and as such, an older model CCU may sometimes be upgraded or configured to work with a new camera technology. However, in many cases the older model CCU may be too outdated to update or it may be less costly to replace the older model CCU with a new one because the reconfiguring of the CCU is often a time and labor intensive process that requires the CCU be returned to the manufacturer for disassembly, installation of new components and testing. Moreover, while it may be possible to update software in older model CCUs, the existing hardware in older model CCUs may not allow for the older model CCUs to support software for newer technology image sensors and image formats provided with newly developed camera technology.
In known systems, endoscopic cameras used during endoscopic surgery are typically referred to as heads or camera heads. To achieve the desired size and weight of the camera heads, camera head and/or integrated endoscope-camera assembly electronics are typically separated physically from the majority of circuitry required to process and output high-quality, color video images. The endoscope-camera assembly electronics is typically housed in the CCU. In known systems, CCUs may be placed on or in carts, in or on ceiling boom arms, or may be permanently wall-mounted.
In known video imaging systems, a cable simply connects a camera head to a CCU. When image data is acquired, or picked up, it is sent by the camera head to the CCU through the cable. Upon receiving the image data from the camera head, the CCU processes the signal and displays the acquired image on a viewing device. Generally, the image is used by a medical professional and/or for storage on various media (video cassette recorder, floppy disk, hard drives, flash drives, compact disks, digital video disks, and the like) and/or for transmission to remote locations in various manners, such as by the Intranet, Internet, radio transmission, and the like.
The CCU may also send commands to the camera head to adjust various settings (i.e. color balance, electronic shutter for light sensitivity, and other optical and electronic characteristics).
Traditionally, CCUs are compatible with a limited number of camera heads. A CCU's hardware is usually difficult to configure for proper communication with varying types of camera heads because camera heads use varying types of imaging devices that can differ in pixel resolution, timing requirements (i.e. PAL, NTSC, Progressive, and other formats), signal output type (i.e. analog or digital), physical size, and in other characteristics.
Analog video system types differ in scanning principles, resolution capability, sampling rates, aspect ratios, synchronization, bandwidth, and the like. Moreover, video system types may differ between broadcast, closed circuit, and computer applications. Analog video systems are typically classified as either composite (luminance and chrominance components multiplexed into a single signal) or component (separate signals for each chrominance component, and synchronization signals). In broadcasting applications, composite formats are generally used. For closed circuit systems (such as video production and editing, medical, industrial, and scientific applications) component formats are typically used. The primary composite analog video standards used are primarily PAL, NTSC, and SECAM, with one specific standard used in different geographical areas.
Digital video systems are typically differentiated by their application. Advanced television (ATV), high definition television (HDTV), and computer systems may differ in format and signal characteristics. In some areas, digital video formats and standards are currently being developed and adopted. The Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) normally defines and adopts voluminous digital video formal standards. As each is adopted, various applications, and application improvements generally will also be realized. Some digital video standards currently in use are: IEEE-1394 FireWire®, ISO/IEC IS 13818, International Standard (1994), MPEG-2, and ITU-R BT.601-4 (1994) Encoding Parameters of Digital Television for Studios.
Furthermore, there may be variability from device to device of the same type, which may affect camera head performance. Additionally, commands sent from the CCU to the camera head are generally unique depending upon the camera head type being used. Moreover, as repairs, modifications, or improvements are made to camera heads, the CCU, which was originally designed to be compatible with the older camera head, may become incompatible and may require upgrading as well.
This overall variability in camera heads, either caused by imaging device technologies or by CCU command characteristics, often results in a CCU being specifically designed to be compatible with a specific camera head type. Also, consumers may desire different capabilities related to specific applications of the cameras, such as medical, industrial, and scientific uses. Capabilities include picture in picture (PIP), reverse video (image flip), electronic zoom, electronic rotation, still image capture, and stereoscopic video interface.
Moreover, CCUs are typically designed for use with camera head technologies currently in existence, and not designed to anticipate and accommodate camera heads yet to be developed. Hence, CCUs are typically not designed to be compatible with future camera head technologies; particularly, image device and image signal transmission technologies. These differences between older and newer camera heads also contribute to compatibility problems.
Because CCUs are usually compatible with limited quantities of camera heads, CCUs are typically discarded in favor of ones that were designed concurrently and/or to be compatible with particular camera head technologies. Consequently, CCUs have become an added expense often associated with changing imaging devices or camera heads. Further, it is typically desired for camera heads to be improved due to the demand from consumers to have the latest technology and advancements in equipment. Moreover, CCUs used in medical and veterinary fields are increasingly being mounted permanently in equipment bays or carts and/or permanently mounted within the walls of surgical operating rooms themselves. The expense associated with replacing CCUs to maintain compatibility with camera heads is subsequently passed onto consumers.
Thus, there exists a need for a modular imaging system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. There exists a need to provide a system having a control module connectable to multiple input modules that may be connected to various camera heads and that may receive data in various formats from various camera heads. There exists a need for the input module to be connected to a control module that may be updated or reprogrammed in an efficient and cost effective manner, rather than replacing the older input module or control module with a newer module. There exists a need for the modular imaging system, including at least one input module and a control module, to be readily compatible with existing and future imaging technologies and that allows for the at least one input module and the control module to be backwards and forwards compatible.
It is also desired to configure and control features of one module from another module upon attachment of one module to another via the cable. It is also desired to control the power state of one module via the other module upon attachment of the modules via the cable.